


Knowing

by longkissgnite



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, and otherwise nothing too out there, its just annie bitching about finnick, more of him in the notes, the original character is mola, the ship is more one sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longkissgnite/pseuds/longkissgnite
Summary: Annie goes out on the sea for the day with a family friend, and can only find herself thinking about Finnick back on the shore.set when annie is about 17.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Canon Odesta





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Mola Angler (face claim Paul Dano) is my oc who’s a family friend of the Crestas and at this point in the story dating my other oc Natalia (who is Annie’s sister) and that’s all you really need to know about him here!! but i love him if u want to know more about him let me know please i want to talk about him for days!!!

⠀⠀Annie was good at knots, she was sure of it. Good at tying secure ones, at fixing damaged nets, it’s why she came on so many boating trips. She was /good/ at this sort of thing, it was all she really was good at. Knots. Which didn’t erase her skill in making jewelry, since that was just fancier knots. All of her skill could be summed up in Annie Cresta ties knots.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀So it’s why she was on a boat now, out with a family friend, her sister’s boyfriend, Mola, just the two of them for today. He wanted to get some more fish to put the weight up on the shipment before it went to the Capitol, and Annie wanted to get out of the district for a while, to just be on the water.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She had asked if Finnick wanted to come, but he declined the invitation, saying he had to go to the Capitol soon and rather get ready for that. It was fine, it really was, it would’ve been. It would’ve been if he hadn’t so blatantly been able to spend a few days with the mayor’s daughter Pearl. It wasn’t a big deal, of course, Finnick was friendly and /everyone/ loved him.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀And they were just friends.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀What did it matter to her who he was spending his days with, who he might be holding and kissing? He did it in the Capitol, of course he’d do it here. Of course he’d act like this.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀And Pearl was prettier, nicer, more popular. She was the mayor’s daughter, after all. Someone much more suitable for a victor. Not some fisherman’s daughter who couldn’t even fish well. Sure, he was a fisherman’s son as well, but what did that matter anymore? More importantly he was a victor, and he deserved someone as important as that in return.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀But it was unfair that he should be suddenly infatuated with her when /she/ knew him. What did Pearl know? Nothing real about Finnick, Annie knew all that. Annie was there for him when he came home, Annie was always there for him. What did Pearl ever do for him?  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Annie,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Hm?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Pay attention to the rope, not the sea,” Mola instructed, gently pointing to the ropes in front of her.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He was always very gentle, it’s why Annie liked him. He was easy to get along with, easy to talk to. She was glad her sister picked him, not some career guy or something.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀And he was right, part of them being out alone together was she had to pitch in the sailing, which he said he’d help her with. She wasn’t a good sailor, she could do all the knots, but applying them was a challenge, but he was gentle and patient and she was a good listener. Slowly he had moved her hands over the knots to show her what to do, and now if she could just focus she could manage it just fine.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I am paying attention,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”You're not, what’re you thinking about?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Nothing really, these knots, the water,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”And?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”And how I’ll be able to do these knots on my own by the end of our trip?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Mola chuckled, sighed, it was warm. Everything he did was gentle and warm, again Annie was thankful this is who Natalia had chosen.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”About Finnick maybe?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Annie felt herself blush as she shook her head, “no, not thinking about him.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I know you better than that, I can tell when you’re all lovesick.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I’m not lovesick!” Annie gasped, turning to look at him, “especially not over someone like him.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Because he's your friend?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Because he’s an ass!” And again Annie gasped, quickly tightening the knot and covering her mouth in one motion, uncovering it a second later. “I’m sorry,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Mola was laughing, shaking his head. “It’s okay,” he said easily, taking over the knot she had to loosen it up some. She watched his hands carefully, but he wasn’t instructing her here, just doing it quickly. “What’d he do?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”What doesn't he do?” Annie asked with a sigh, picking up a net before she sat down, beginning to mess with the knots. “All he does is go off to the Capitol, and when he’s not doing that he /used/ to spend time with me, but all he’s done is spend time with Pearl, or sometimes even /others/, it’s not fair.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”And you’re not lovesick?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Mola!”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Sorry, sorry, but really, that does sound frustrating.” Mola sat beside her, picking up the other half of the net to finish those knots.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”He is frustrating,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Have you talked to him about it?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Well I /tried/, you know, I asked him to come with us today, and to go to the beach with me the other day, he said he was busy every time. He won’t /let/ me talk to him!”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Maybe you’re right, he does sound like an ass.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Annie frowned, shaking her head a bit. “He really is sweet,” she said carefully, frowning more when Mola laughed, “he is! He is, he’s so sweet, that’s the problem, he’s not himself when he’s with these other people.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Have you considered he's not himself with you?” Mola asked, his hesitance was clear, which was appreciated, Annie supposed.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”No, no I know he is,” she said quickly, “it’s easy to tell, you know,” she started, he shook his head, “well we were friends a little before he won, and he was himself then, he was loud and stupid, but with these people he’s not. With them he's too proper, he’s obnoxious but he’s clearly not having fun with it, not like when he’s with me.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”You always have such a way of seeing people,” was all he said, and it made Annie giggle,  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I think he likes all the flirting, I think that he likes, but I don’t think he does it in a way he likes it.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”And that’s why you’re upset?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I’m not upset.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Uh huh, you can explain it more if you help me with the sail, you can talk and work.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Annie giggled again and nodded, “okay,” she agreed as she stood, “how far out are we going until we fish?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”As far as it takes to make you stop thinking about that boy?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I didn’t know we had time to sail the world,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Mola playfully scuffed and shook his head, tossing her some loose rope and motioning for her to come help, which she did easily.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Almost as easily as she kept bringing up Finnick for the /whole day/.


End file.
